Crazy 4 U
by A star in the sky 828
Summary: Drew estaba loco por May, simplemente no lo podía evitar. Después de unos intentos fallidos de confesión, recurre a la 'Matchmaker definitiva'. Al menos asi es como todos la llaman en el colegio... Esperemos que esto salga bien
1. Chapter 1

**Star: ¡Hi! ¡bienvenidos lectores! Esta historia va a ser contestshipping, con leves toque de Dreamershipping :)**

**May: ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por que nosotros!? **

**Star: Me siento inspirada *se encoge de hombros***

**Drew: *suspiro***

**Star: ¡El disclaimer!**

**Ash: A star in the sky 828 no es dueña de Pokémon *sonrisa boba***

**Star: ¡A la historia!**

* * *

><p>Drew estaba nervioso. No muchas veces podía verse este hecho. ¿Por que? Bueno después de mucho tiempo de reflexión y debate interno (Miedo al rechazo) el había decidido confesar a cierta chica bandana densa (Finalmente...) Muy pocas veces en su vida estaba tan nervioso.<p>

Estaba sudando un poco mientras caminaba en la dirección a la casa de una chica morena oscura, en celebración de una bolsa llena de yogur helado. Ni siquiera había llegado a casa de Patricia y el ya tenia miedo de que no le ayudara. ¿Por que? Todo a su debido tiempo amigos míos...

Se paro frente a la puerta y nerviosamente toco el timbre de ella, segundos después fue abierta por un adolescente de unos 17 años con el pelo azul claro desordenado a capas y ojos verdes-grises. "Drew, ¿Que haces aquí?" Pregunto el adolescente. Drew miro nervioso. "¿Está tu hermana?" Pregunto Drew. Instintos de hermano protector activados. "¿Cuales son tus planes con ella?" Pregunto sospechoso. "Ryan, sabes que no me gusta tu hermana" Drew le miro. Ryan suspiro y abrió la puerta para dejar al chico de pelo verde pasar.

"¡PATRI, TIENES VISITA!" Grito Ryan a través de la habitación. "¡VOY!" Se oyó un grito de respuesta. El grasshead tuvo que taparse los oídos.

"¿Drew?" Patricia bajo por las escaleras, mirando a Drew a los ojos "¿Que haces aquí?" pregunto, mirando con la confusión escrita en todo su rostro. "Te tengo que pedir un favor..." se callo. Patricia se quedo mirando antes de asentir "Ven" dijo. Ella subió por las escaleras seguida por Drew.

Entraron a la habitación de Patri la que consistía e una cama con una colcha blanca de diseño floral violeta,en dicha cama había una gran cantidad de Pokemon de peluche, una estantería llena de libros y juegos de todo tipo, una mesa de escritorio de cristal con un ordenador, fotos y libros en ella, la moqueta de color blanco puro, varios instrumentos se podían ver a lo largo de la habitación y una TV enfrente de la cama. Las paredes eran violeta claro y había varias fotos colgadas de ella y sus amigas y sus Pokemon alrededor.

"¿Que quieres?" Pregunto tomando asiento en la silla de escritorio. Drew se sentó en una de las esquinas de la cama y extendió su mano para darle el yogur helado a ella. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el contenido de la bolsa. Alargo su mano para coger la bolsa pero se retracto en el ultimo momento. "¿Que quieres que haga?" volvió a preguntar, un poco mas sospechosa. Drew trago saliva y procedió a responder. "Necesito que me ayudas a confesar a..." Se callo, Patricia miro con esperanza en sus ojos "¿May?" Adivinó, levantando una ceja "¿¡COMO!?" grito-pregunto Drew. "Es muy obvio, Drew" Respondió en un tono de sabelotodo. Drew suspiro. "¿Es tan obvio?" "Le das rosas rojas. ROJAS" Drew gimió y se tumbo en la cama de Patricia.

"Creía que tu eras un romántico empedernido" Afirmo la morena oscura, levantando una ceja. Drew soltó un bufido "Prueba a serlo con la densidad de May" Patricia negó y sonrío. Pero su expresión se volvió un poco cansada segundos después "Espera un minuto" Pidió con una expresión cansada.

Se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, agarro el pomo y abrió la puerta de un golpe. 3 adolescentes varones cayeron al suelo, uno de ellos era pelirrojo y con ojos azules similares a Patricia, su nombre era Kyle; otro era Ryan y por ultimo había uno que tenia el pelo negro carbon y ojos verdes-grises, su nombre era Jacob. Patricia les miro "Jacob, Kyle, Ryan, ¿Puedo saber lo que esta pasando?" Sus hermanos tragaron saliva "¡ES CULPA DE RYAN/KYLE/JACOB!" gritaron simultáneamente y salieron corriendo fuera de la habitación. Patricia rodó sus ojos y volvió a sentarse. Drew los miraba en la incredulidad, pero rápidamente volvió a su estado normal. "Tus hermanos son raros" Afirmo Drew, poniendo los ojos en blanco "Solo son MUY protectores" Dijo, pasando una mano por su pelo.

"¿Entonces me vas a ayudar?" Pregunto cansadamente, mirando a Patricia. Ella suspiro, y le miro de vuelta "¿Por que no lo haces tu?" Pregunto "Ya lo he intentado..."

_(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((****)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

_May estaba caminando a __través del parque, mirando muy emocionada. _

_A lo lejos había un adolescente de pelo verde, en celebración de una caja de bombones con la frase 'Te quiero, May' escrita con glaseado en ellas, una rosa roja estaba en su otra mano. Tomo una respiración profunda e hizo su camino hasta la morena, se detuvo cuando la vio sacar una pokeball de ella salió su Beautifly. El estuvo viéndola entrenar, admirando la maestría con la que practicaba la apelación _

_"¡Ahora, Silver wind!" Ordenó, levantando el dedo indice hacia su pokémon. Drew vio como pequeñas partículas brillantes flotaban alrededor de todo el bosque, dandole un aspecto aun mas hermoso a la morena bandana. _

_"Buena apelación, June" Dijo el grasshead. May dio un salto y miro a Drew "¡MI NOMBRE ES MAY!" grito, su cara poniendose roja de ira. Casi al instante se calmo "¿Me has hecho un cumplido?" pregunto, ladeando su cabeza "Tómalo como quieras" __respondió. _

_Drew pateo una piedra y torpemente extendió los presentes hasta las manos de May. "H- aquí" May abrió la caja, y sus ojos se iluminaron. A una velocidad vertiginosa devoro todos los dulces, dejando a un Drew atónito mirándola. Luego aspiro el olor de la rosa y cerro los ojos. "¡Gracias!" Dijo, aun mirando la caja de bombones vacía. Drew parpadeo, y comenzó a ponerse nervioso "No hay problema..." afirmo _

_"N-nos vemos luego..." se despidió, antes de que May pudiera responder echo a correr en la dirección opuesta_

_(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((****))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

Patricia que a estas alturas ya había comido la mitad de uno de los botes de yogur helado, facepalmed. "¿En serio, Drew? ¿Bombones?. Aparte de que May se los comería sin mirar, es totalmente gay" afirmo, sin dejar de comer. Drew gimió. "¿Me vas a ayudar?" pregunto cansadamente. Patricia parpadeo, mirándole. "Tengo algo mas que darte si me ayudas.." intento persuadir

Drew abrió su movil y enseño una foto a Patricia, en ella había una guitarra acústica hecha de madera de caoba natural, con detalles de pintura en negro, en la parte posterior estaba grabado '_Patricia Lyric Jhonson' _en letras cursivas. Patricia, lo miro y levanto una ceja "¿Como sabes mi segundo nombre?" pregunto, sospechosa. Drew empezó a ponerse nervioso, y se le ocurrió una idea. Saco de su bolsillo un par de entradas de cine. Patricia las miro y se ilumino. "Entradas para el estreno de 'The walking dead' la película" volvió a intentar. Patricia sonrío "encaja" aceptó ella.

"Mañana hablaremos sobre el plan" Drew asintió, satisfecho y aliviado. "Tu confesión esta en buenas manos, Drew" afirmo, mirándole. "Todo el mundo en el colegio te conoce como la matchmaker definitiva" respondió Drew, encogiendose de hombros. Patricia, sonrío "Eso es porque lo soy"

Los dos bajaron las escaleras, se despidieron y Patricia cerro la puerta. Se apoyo contra una pared y se cruzo de brazos

"Idiota... El hecho de que los dos salieran juntos sería suficiente soborno..." dijo a nadie en particular "Volvamos con ese yogur helado..." . Sonrío y caminando tranquilamente, volvió a su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Star: ¡<strong>**Ahí esta!**

**Misty: ¿The walking dead la película? ¿en serio? **

**Patricia: Ojalá...**

**Leaf: ¿Por que os gusta tanto?**

**Patricia y Star: ¡PORQUE ES ÉPICO! ¡Y PUEDES MATAR ZOMBIES!**

**Todos los ****demás: *sweatdrop***

**Drew: pero sigue sin haber pelicula**

**Patricia y Star: Algún día... algún día...**

**Todos menos Star y Patricia: *facepalm***


	2. Chapter 2

**Star: ¡HE AQUI EL CAPITULO 2! *pose dramática***

**Leaf: ¿En serio? eres igual que Dawn**

**Amanecer: ¡HEY!**

**Star: *se cae al suelo***

**Todos menos Star y Dawn: *risas***

**Patricia: *hace un puchero* agh! bien... El disclaimer, por favor**

**Gary: A star in the sky 828 no es dueña de Pokemon, solo sus OCs y su emparejamiento**

**Noah y Patricia: *sonrojados***

**Star: ¡A la historia!**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Patricia se levanto y se preparo para ir a clase, como no siendo interrumpida por sus hermanos.<p>

"¿Que paso entre Drew y tu anoche?" Pregunto Jacob, levantando una ceja ante su hermana tomando una tostada de la mesa. Dicha hermana solo todo sus ojos.

"Nada" afirmo, cansadamente. "Solo hablamos sobre una confesión" Sus hermanos palidecieron ante eso "¿¡TE HA CONFESADO!?" gritaron al unísono. Con la cara roja de ira. "Sobre una confesión a una amiga. Quiere mis habilidades matchmaker. Y si queréis que no las use en vosotros mejor callaos" Afirmo, terminando su desayuno.

Sus hermanos no quedaron satisfechos ante eso "Tu harías matchmaker de todas formas-" "Yep" "-Y no vamos a dejarte ver a ese Drew de todas formas" Dijo Kyle tratando de ser autoritario. No se le da muy bien.

La malévola mente de Patricia entra en acción

"Entonces creo que vais a formar parte de la confesión..." Kyle, Ryan y Jacob tragaron saliva.

* * *

><p>Drew llego clase, y se dirigió hacia su taquilla, como cada mañana. Pero vio algo inusual en ella<p>

Había una gran nota de color amarillo neón, pegada. En ella estaba escrito 'En el árbol de siempre después del colegio. Patri' En grades letras que se distinguían a la perfección. Drew tomo la nota, la leyó y la guardo en su bolsillo.

Abrió su taquilla cogió los libros de su siguiente clase y se dirigió hacia ella. "¡DREW!" Se oyó un grito a lo lejos. El adolescente se dio la vuelta y vio a una May enfadada, corriendo hacia su dirección. Bueno, enfadada se quedaba corto, estaba furiosa.

Drew estuvo intentando evitar a May después de la 'Confesión' y bueno el hizo lo único que se ocurrió en ese momento... Correr

* * *

><p>Después de una mañana llena de persecuciones, chantajes y Fangirls persiguiendo a Drew junto con May. Finalmente llego el final de clases y Drew consiguió dirigirse hasta el árbol en el que había quedado con la morena oscura.<p>

Ella simplemente estaba sentada en la rama de uno de los arboles, junto con su serperior, escribiendo algo en un papel.

Drew se acerco a ella y con torpeza la saludo

"Aquí estoy..." Dijo torpemente, levantando la mano. Patricia dirigió su atención hacia el adolescente antes de sonreír "Ya lo veo. Sube aquí" Mando acariciando a su pokemon planta. Drew hizo su camino hasta la rama en la que Patricia estaba sentada, intentando volver a su auto-cool.

"¿Que tienes hasta ahora?" Pregunto Drew, con curiosidad. "Tengo algo planeado, pero va a necesitar unas preguntas" Respondió. "Shoot" Patricia pensó un momento

"¿Que sientes por May?"

"Ya sabes que ella me gusta"

"Quiero decir exactamente"

Drew trago trago saliva antes de responder "Bueno... Siempre intentaba ir de seguro por la vida. Ningún riesgo a cometer. Pero ella me hizo ver que no se tiene que vivir así. Ella me salvo de una vida sin colores. Ella es la única que me hace sentir de esa manera. Haría cualquier cosa por ella. Estoy loco por ella"

"Awwwww"

"Solo haz tu magia. ¿Okey?"

"Oh, ¿acaso el gran Drew Hayden se esta sonrojando?"

"Cállate"

* * *

><p><strong>Star: ¡Hecho! Pero me ha quedado mas corto de lo que <strong>**debería... ¡Sorry!**

**Drew: *sonrojado* todo lo de May era mentira...**

**Leaf: Claro...**

**Todos: ¡REVISE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Star: ¡Welcome, mine little readers!**

**Noah: ¿Por que habla ingles?**

**Dawn: Ni idea...**

**Star: Oh, shut up...**

**Patricia: Tiene un examen de ingles la semana que viene**

**Star: ¿¡COMO SABES ESO!?**

**Patricia: Me he dado una vuelta por tus apuntes *señala una mesa con montañas de papeles***

**Star: Eso se llama invasión de la privacidad *se cruza de brazos***

**Patricia: y también he visto toneladas de ideas para Fics. ¿No tienes vida?**

**Star: Tu eres un personaje inventado por mí**

**Patricia: Touche.**

**Star: De todas formas, el disclaimer**

**Drew: A star in the sky 828, no es dueña de Pokemon, solo de sus OCs**

**Star: ¡A la historia!**

* * *

><p>"¿Me puedes decir de una vez cual es el plan?" Se oyó la voz de Drew, sonando un poco molesta<p>

"Por décima vez; ¡Espera y lo veras!" He ahí la respuesta, sonando mas molesta que la otra.

"¿Por que lo quieres mantener en secreto? Voy a ser yo quien confiese, ya sabes"

"Bueno, ¿Quien es la matchmaker definitiva aquí?"

"Tú..."

"¿Quien a pedido ayuda para confesar a esa chica especial?"

"Yo..."

"Pues cállate y se bueno" Un gemido vino desde la dirección del grasshead. "Necesitamos un lugar tranquilo y seguro para practicar. ¿Sabes donde podemos ir?" Pregunto Patricia. "Crei que no necesitabas mi ayuda" Respondió, arrogante. Patricia rodó sus ojos. "¿Cuando te doy la oportunidad de elegir algo la rechazas? Esta bien, yo elegiré el lugar"

"¡ESPERA, ESPERA!" Gritó el peliverde, dandose cuenta de sus actos. "Iremos a la mansión Hayden; un lugar amplio y claro donde practicar y lleno de todo tipo de artículos imprescindibles, con grandes instalaciones deportivas y MI casa" Se jacto, moviendo su flequillo arrogante. Patricia parpadeo, levantando una ceja.

"Me parece bien. Hablamos mañana" Se despidió. Salto del árbol en el que estaban subidos, seguida de su fiel Pokemon planta. Drew suspiro y se cruzo de brazos

"Ojalá esto salga bien..." Murmuro para si mismo. El también salto del árbol, con mucha menos agilidad que Patricia. Y siguió su camino

* * *

><p>Patricia caminaba por una de las concurridas calles, mirando hacia un papel en el que estaba garabateada una dirección.<p>

"¿Donde esta esa maldita mansión?" Se pregunto a si misma, sin dejar de mirar el papel. Ella seguía caminando sin un rumbo claro, mirando de vez en cuando hacia su alrededor.

No se dio cuenta de cierto rubio, mirándola, en la confusión; hasta que decidió acercarse a ella.

Noah se acerco y justo antes de llamar a la chica ella lo noto

"Hey Noah" Saludo, sin dejar de mirar al papel. "En serio ¿Como haces eso?" Pregunto, sin sorprenderle nada que haya podido verle sin levantar la vista del papel. "Soy una maldita ninja. ¿Recuerdas?" Noah rio un poco ante eso. "Si, me acuerdo"

"¿Que haces aquí?" Pregunto cuando ella levanto la vista del papel.

"Buscar la mansión Hayden" Respondió, mirándole. Noah sospecho un poco, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, esos dos eran amigos después de todo

"Esta en el siguiente cruce a la izquierda, luego solo tienes que ir todo recto y llegaras. No tiene perdida." Indico, haciendo señas con las manos. Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron. "¡Gracias!" Agradeció infantilmente, con una gran sonrisa. Noah trato desesperadamente de aguantar el rubor.

"Oh, casi lo olvido. ¿Que haces tu aquí?" Pregunto Patricia, inclinando su cabeza. Noah solo negó con la cabeza ante ella. "Vivo aquí, ¿recuerdas?" Pregunto, apuntando hacia una gran mansion.

"Oh, es verdad. Jejeje" Ella se rasco la cabeza torpemente, sweatdropping. Noah soltó una risita ante su torpeza.

"Nos vemos luego entonces" Se despidió Noah. "Yep, te veo luego" Se despidió la morena de vuelta.

Patricia siguió por la dirección en la que Noah había indicado anteriormente, y finalmente llego hasta su destino; La mansión Hayden

Un extenso terreno se extendía frente la adolescente, en el centro de el había una Gran mansión de unos 5 pisos. Lo único que separaba a Patricia de todo ello eran unos gruesos muros de piedra con una reja de metal estilo renacentista y un timbre, con un contestador y una cámara en el.

Se acerco hacia el timbre y lo toco una vez, esperando una respuesta.

"¿Que desea, señorita?" Llego la voz de un hombre entre los 40 y 50, muy refinada, con un acento ingles. Patricia no dudo en responder.

"Busco a Drew Hayden" Afirmo, mirando hacia la cámara. "¿De parte de quien le digo al Señor Drew?" Pregunto, sonando tan monótono como antes.

"Patricia" Respondió. "Espere un momento por favor" Se oyeron unas voces lejanas antes de que el mayordomo, supuso Patricia, contestara.

"Puede pasar Miss Patricia" Dijo. Las grandes rejas se abrieron de par en par, cuando Patricia entro por ellas, admirando todo a su alrededor; Los grandes campos, mayordomos y Doncellas aquí y allá, los rosales en flor. Todo era precioso, que menos esperarse de un barrio rico.

En la puerta de la gran mansión estaba el adolescente heredero de todas esas tierras, mirando con una sonrisa arrogante hacia Patricia. "¿Impresionante, verdad?" Pregunto moviendo su flequillo. Patricia solo rodó sus ojos. "Te voy a dar eso, Grasshead" respondió, sin apartar la vista del extenso bosque que se extendía en una de las áreas de la mansión.

* * *

><p>Después de interminables escaleras y pasillos llegaron hacia una gran sala, había ventanas donde entraba luz natural, varias sillas y mesas y un par de mayordomos en la puerta.<p>

"Podéis ir" Dijo Drew, mirando hacia el par de mayordomos en la entrada. Ellos asintieron y procedieron a irse. Drew se sentó en una silla y le indico otra silla a su lado.

"¿Me puedes decir de una vez cual es el plan?" Pregunto Drew, mirándola con una ceja levantada.

Patricia suspiro y abrió la cremallera de su mochila. Saco varios papeles garabateados y desordenados y los coloco todos en la mesa. "Mira"

"¿Esto son...?"

"Si eso son"

"¿Por que?"

Patricia facepalmed.

"¿Por que van a ser, idiota? Es la forma en la que yo veo la confesión"

"Esta bien..."

Patricia casi facepalmed. "Se me olvidaba mis hermanos van a ayudar" Comento, sin dejar de mirar su plan.

"pero ¿Que van a hacer?" Pregunto Drew con una ceja levantada

"No te preocupes por ellos, tengo algo especial..." Una sonrisa picara se abrió paso por la cara de Patricia.

* * *

><p><strong>Star: That's it!<strong>

**Drew: Espera ¿Cual es el plan?**

**Star: Quiero que sea una sorpresa para los lectores ****también, se revelara en uno o dos capítulos mas o menos.**

**Patricia: ¿Acaso el pequeño Drewy quiere saber como confesar a lil May ya? **

**Drew: *sonrojado* cállate...**

**Star: Revise! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Star: ¡Bienvenidos, pequeños lectores!**

**Misty: Sigo sin entender porque estoy aquí, ¡Ni siquiera aparezco en esta historia!**

**Star: Porque... YOLO**

**Patricia: ¡¿ME ACABAS DE ROBAR EL LEMA DE VIDA!?**

**Star: Uhhh, ehhhh... ¡EL DISCLAIMER!**

**Gary: A star in the sky 828 no es dueña de Pokemon**

**Misty: Ven aquí, Star... *Saca el mazo***

**Star: ¡A la historia! *Corre por su vida* **

**Misty: *Persigue a Star***

* * *

><p>"Entonces, ¿Que te parece la idea?" Preguntó la morena oscura, mirando al adolescente a su lado.<p>

"¿Tengo otra opción?"

"¡Nope!" Drew facepalmed, ante el infantilismo de Patricia. No le extrañaba que ella y May fueran amigas...

"Bueno, empecemos con el plan entonces" afirmo Patricia, levantándose de la silla. Drew hizo lo mismo y llamo a un mayordomo

"Prepara un transporte" Ordeno, mirando hacia el mayordomo. El hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Patricia ladeo su cabeza

"¿Transporte...?" Se quedo mirando al peliverde. El puso los ojos. "Solo sígueme..." murmuró. Patricia levanto la ceja ante eso.

Drew la guió de vuelta por interminables pasillos hasta llegar de nuevo a los jardines. Allí había un carro de golf, en el estaba escrito '_HAYDEN'._ Drew subió en el y le indico un asiento a Patricia, ella solo murmuro un pequeño 'Ooooh' de entendimiento.

La morena oscura subió al carro y miro todo en el asombro. Drew facepalmed y arranco el vehículo.

Los dos tuvieron unos minutos de silencio, solamente conduciendo.

"Entonces... ¿Por que este plan?" Pregunto el adolescente tratando de romper el silencio.

"Es perfecto para ti y May" Respondió ella despreocupadamente

"Oh, claro y para ti y Noah también" Patricia casi se atraganta con su propia saliva

"¿Quien a metido a Noah en esto?" Replicó de vuelta, intentando soportar el rubor

"Yo. Y no hagas como que no te gusta" Afirmo Drew

"Lo que tu digas, May-Lover" Este era el turno de Drew para sonrojarse.

"Cállate..." Los dos apartaron la vista uno del otro con rubores furiosos en sus caras.

* * *

><p>20 Minutos después de conducción y de charlas aleatorias, llegaron hasta un edificio imponente de color verde suave y un gran portón de metal brillante. Drew se acerco a el, se paro en frente de la puerta, y comenzó a rebuscar entre su bolsillo. De el saco una llave y la introdujo en la cerradura, giro su mano y el portón comenzó a abrirse lentamente.<p>

"Supongo que esa es la llave maestra..." Murmuro Patricia, recordando como el abrió distintas puertas con esa misma llave.

Drew abrió el portón completamente y lo cruzo haciendo un gesto con su mano para que la morena oscura lo siguiera. Ella puso los ojos ante el acto e hizo su camino hasta el peliverde.

"Este seria un buen lugar para dar acabo tu pequeño plan" Afirmo con una pizca de desprecio el adolescente.

Ella solo se cruzo de brazos "¿Acaso tienes otro plan mejor, Señor Perfecto?" Drew solo guardo silencio. "Ha. Lo imaginaba" Dijo y procedió a entrar dentro de el edificio.

* * *

><p>"No lo se, Dawn, quiero decir, el vino a verme al bosque me regalo cosas y se fue corriendo. ¿Y ahora me intenta evitar?" Murmuro una May disgustada por el teléfono, tumbada en su cama.<p>

"May, seguramente no será nada" Dijo desde la otra linea una Dawn desesperada por calmar a su amiga._  
><em>

"Pero, ¡Me esta evitando!, ¿Por que?" Pregunto la morena con aspecto de no dejar a la otra ir hasta que obtenga su respuesta.

Dawn soltó un suspiro, antes de sonreír "Tal vez haya decidido confesarte..." Cantó por el teléfono. Oh, no sabía cuanta razón tenía...

May se sonrojo y miro al techo. "¿Tu crees?" Pregunto

"Ya seria hora" Dawn soltó una risita. "Mira, May, los chicos son raros. Estoy segura de que un día Drew vendrá y te dirá las palabras que quieres oír. Solo espera" Esas fueron las palabras que consiguieron animar a la morena.

May sonrío. "Gracias, Dawn" Agradeció la chica.

"Hey, ¿Para que están las amigas?" Las dos soltaron una risita ante eso. "Hablamos mañana, ¿Vale?"

"¡Vale!, ¡Adiós Dawn!" Se despidió alegremente.

"¡Adios May!" Se oyó antes de que la adolescente colgara su teléfono móvil.

"Solo espero que tengas razón..." Susurró. "Tal vez debería llamar a Patri..." Volvió a encender el aparato y marcar el numero de su amiga.

El teléfono son una vez... dos veces... tres veces... Y sobo el contestador de voz.

"¡Hola! Has llamado a Patricia, ¡ya sabes que hacer cuando suene la señal!" Un pitido se oyó desde el teléfono.

"Patri, soy May, llámame cuando puedas" Dijo antes de colgar. "Que raro... ella siempre coge su teléfono..." Murmuró, cerro el teléfono OTRA VEZ y lo guardo en su bolsillo. "Seguramente este sin batería" Dijo para nadie en particular.

Se encogió de hombros y se fue de su casa para practicar algunas apelaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Star: ¡Eso es!<strong>

**Misty: Sigo sin saber como has escapado...**

**Star: Soy la autora, puedo hacer lo que sea. *Desaparece***

**Todos: ¿¡COMO!?**

**Star:*Reaparece* ¡La magia de internet!**

**Todos: *sweatdrop***

**Star: REVISE! :D**


End file.
